Twisted up Fairytales
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Ash is forced into helping May prove Drew wrong and in the process puts all the wrong ideas in everyone's heads. Involving strange innuendos, not fully thought through plans, and the worst fairytale they could come up with. Humor, slight contestshipping & pokeshipping.


3-27-07

3:16pm

Summary–Ash is forced into helping May prove Drew wrong and in the process puts all the wrong ideas in everyone's heads. Involving strange innuendos, not fully thought through plans, and the worst fairytale they could come up with. Humor, slight contestshipping & pokeshipping.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Pokémon, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Twisted up Fairytales**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

It was unfortunate for Ash and Misty that they were not morning people. Now at the wonderful age of fourteen where it seemed like all their body parts were going haywire and the opposite sex – heck maybe even the same sex for some people – seemed more appealing to them, the two woke up at around noon.

Ash was the first one to have rolled over on the wrong side of the bed, which technically was the just the wrong side where there _was no_ bed and almost ended up on the floor from his top bunk. He groggily propped himself up on his elbows and looked around, trying to recall where he was.

Below on the bottom bunk the Cerulean City Gym Leader began to open her eyes as well, though she was more in tune with her surroundings and had a better memory. She did remember that she had caught up with her old friends and decided to give herself a break from running the gym to rejoin them.

She also realized that this was the first time she'd spent a night in a pokémon center in a long while. And that Ash and her could hardly look at each other or speak directly.

Just as she sat up and turned to get out of bed, Ash decided to jump down from the top bunk and in the process scared her to the point of screaming with a hasty retreat, which led to her being tangled in the blanket.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot," she grumbled, lifting it off her head and glancing to the side.

Ash had just barely looked back as he strode to the bathroom, in a hurry to fix his appearance. Having Misty see him in his sleepwear, consisting of a pair of boxers with Pikachus and the word 'zap' in lightning bolt-like font was not his idea of a good start to the day. Even if it was basically midday.

Both had noticed the absence of their other traveling companions. The second bunk bed was empty with blankets folded (Like the neat freak he is, is what Ash thought grumpily of his best friend) and the couch that was put to good use, since there were five of them, sat in the corner.

Once the bathroom door had shut Misty reached out with an indignant "Hey!" wondering how bad she looked that he couldn't even greet her this morning.

But two minutes later she was impatiently pacing in front of the bathroom door and found herself just short of pounding on it. It was obvious to everyone around the redhead that she was an impatient person.

Unconsciously, she found herself turning the knob... to realize that the door was actually unlocked. Figuring that Ash was probably still washing his face (although it always appeared dirty no matter what time of day) or brushing his teeth she ventured forward.

But she did close her eyes, and thought that even if he was...indecent...that they'd known each other for long enough to be relatively unfazed by it. As long as nothing was clearly visible to her eyes anyway.

Amazingly enough he was in the shower, and had yet to notice her presence. Of course this just had to send the Gym Leader into a tailspin as her eyes widened and quickly shut again, causing her to back into the counter and have her hand swipe across, knocking things over.

"Someone there?" Ash's voice came, and he poked his head through the shower curtain. Upon realizing it was his best friend, who happened to be female, his face faltered and then reddened. "W-what're you doing in here?"

Misty however quickly regained consciousness and turned around to begin washing her face and brushing her teeth. "You were taking so long," she grumbled out, covering up her discomfort.

Ash tried to act calm about this and went back to hurry his shower. Misty finally finished and looked up in the mirror to check her appearance...just as her friend pulled back the curtain and stepped out with a towel.

But they barely had a chance to register the next potentially awkward situation before they heard May burst open the bedroom door and surprised them. Misty hurriedly turned and ran out of the bathroom to greet the younger girl, while Ash tried to shrug off the tension and started to towel himself dry (remembering to _lock_ the door this time).

"Hey May, why didn't anyone wake us up this morning?" Misty asked, heading for her bag to change into something before Ash came out of the bathroom.

"'Us' who?" she questioned at first with a frown and then looked around. "Where's Ash?" As a strange silence passed she looked around and realized something. "Were you guys in the bathroom at the _same_ time? What's going on?" Her eyes widened innocently.

Misty rolled her eyes at the young and obviously naïve girl. "Nothing happened. But where were you? And Brock and Max?"

May looked away, still curious. "Well Brock said that since we'd still spend today in town that it wouldn't hurt to just let you sleep in a little. I'm surprised actually. Even Pikachu was up early. He's out with Brock right now," she smiled good-naturedly.

As these few moments passed and Misty managed to shrug on a random tank top and denim skirt, the bathroom door swung open and Ash came out looking cautious.

"Hey guys," he greeted with forced cheerfulness. "I think I'm gonna go get something to eat – I'm starving." And at this he didn't even need to fake an action as his stomach growled on his own.

He left the girls in the room to their own thrilling conversation topics of shopping and the cutest pokémon they'd seen so far.

**xoxo**

Later on that day, Drew found himself stumbling through town on his way to the pokémon center, completely worn out from his traveling. Upon entering though, he found himself hearing the bratty, geeky and slightly know-it-all voice of the younger Maple sibling who happened to be sitting on a couch in the corner and making pleasant conversation.

"Yea, but May says he always kisses her in the end, no matter what the story is," Max ended with a finger in the air, as if what he'd just said was law.

Drew stared at him, unmoving for a moment before the statement sunk in. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was horrified to find his thoughts went to, 'May has a _boyfriend?!_'

Then he shook himself back to reality and continued on his way to get his pokémon healed and have a nice long nap, trying not to stomp his feet or get...irritated over something that was obviously none of his business.

**xoxo**

"I know it sounds weird! But that's what I saw!" she said again, sounding irritated at his doubt.

The breeder with nonexistent eyes continued 'blinking' strangely at her story. "So...wait," he paused, "You said they were in the bathroom? At the same time?" Another pause. "So?"

"Doesn't that seem a little strange for two people? Even if they are _best friends_? What if they were..." At this May stopped abruptly and her cheeks turned pink at the thought of anything not G-rated happening in the room they were staying in.

"Yeah right. This is just Ash and Misty," Brock tried to wave her off, but his_ eyes_ did have some doubt in them. He put a finger to his chin in thought, something that started to make May nervous. "But you know..." a strange glint entered his so-called eyes, "I'd have to say it's about time."

"You know, maybe I'm wrong! Maybe I completely misunderstood or something!" she said, trying to back out of whatever scheme she sensed coming on.

"All we need now is the proof! We should–"

**xoxo**

A few hours later the two girls had gone swimming in the local public pool and were just heading back to their rooms.

"You want the shower first?" Misty asked, flopping down on her bottom bunk bed.

"Sure, thanks," May replied gratefully, just grabbing a towel and her dry clothes – when they both heard a sound coming from outside the door.

"Is that...Ash?" the redhead asked, looking to her companion as the voices became louder.

"Yeah well I still bet mines are bigger!" Ash boasted, like his usual self.

The two girls glanced at each other, confused. That is, until a second voice was heard.

There was a loud sigh. "They're all the same size. Does it even matter?" The voice that followed Ash's was easily recognized by May as Drew, which was what she mouthed to Misty.

"Of course it does! How can they all be the same size? Each one's unique and all that, isn't it? They can't all be _exactly _the same, and the same _size_."

"Why are you talking about something this ridiculous?"

"Well, it does affect your experience doesn't it? When you feel it in your hand–" Ash was cut off

"Who thinks about that? You only really care about if you're enjoying what you're doing," Drew replied.

At the peculiar conversation, the girls stared at the closed door with mouths agape and wide eyes. But then it took another strange turn.

"Yeah, but I guess you can buy them anywhere nowadays..." Ash said thoughtfully through the door.

"Buy..." May started.

"...what?" Misty ended, both staring at each other.

"They're just the balls! What does it matter?" Drew suddenly burst out.

"Fine, then let's compare! I bet the ones I have are better, since I got mine from Professor Oak back in Pallet and he's the best at what he does," Ash stated proudly.

Suddenly Misty deadpanned. "Pokéballs?" she said in a flat voice.

In a moment the door swung open with Misty standing there in her slightly damp bathing suit and eyeing the two with narrowed eyes. May stood unsurely nearby.

Ash and Drew looked up to the now open door at the interruption.

"Shut up," Misty said, her face impassive.

**xoxo**

"Hey! I heard about what happened earlier!" Brock patted his friend's shoulder and gave a twisted grin. "Sorry May had to interrupt you two."

Ash looked up at the pokémon breeder blankly for a second, blinking in confusion. Then, "What?"

"And I kept wondering why you guys were being so awkward around each other. Now the secrets coming out so why don't you two just confess the whole thing?" Brock grinned once more and gave a thumbs up.

"What're you–" Ash's eyes widened as he recalled the events from earlier. "Oh no!" he suddenly turned around and was holding his hands up in denial. "I don't know what you heard or whatever but that's not what–"

"Come on Ash! There's no need to lie about anything! I know what a man and woman do when they really love each other and–"

"Brock, Ash cut in looking serious. "Stop watching tapes on how pokémon mate." The breeder looked burned at the comment. "Because we both know you've never been down that road."

Thinking this conversation was over and that he'd shut up his friend on the matter for good, the young trainer turned to leave.

"Well...how would you know!" Brock shouted, resorting to a lame comeback too late.

**xoxo**

Drew looked up just in time to see the brown-haired girl enter the room in a t-shirt and shorts, minus the bandana – something that he thought was impossible. His brain began to reprocess what Max had said earlier and decided to go with his routine behavior. And being on the offensive always seemed like a better idea so he got up and strode over to the counter she waited at.

Sensing something unpleasant, May glanced over her shoulder just in time to catch the determined gait of her rival as he came closer.

"Uh, hey Drew," she began, not wanting to be caught off guard. "What're you doing here?"

He placed a smirk on his face and did a hair-flip. "Just getting some much needed rest – what with winning all those ribbons, you know." He paused, as if waiting for her response. But as May opened her mouth he went on. "Oh right, you wouldn't know." His smirk widened.

She couldn't help the glare. "Hey, I work hard for every ribbon I get! You probably just get yours out of pity!"

"Speaking of pity," Drew started, abruptly turning the conversation. "What poor sap agreed to go out with you anyway?"

For a moment she stood flabbergasted. "What're you talking about?" was her befuddled reply.

"Nevermind. It had to be someone full of desperation." He pretended to tap a foot impatiently. "Well it's pretty rude of you, not introducing me to this guy."

"I'll have you know that any guy who wants to go out with me has obviously realized how wonderful I am!" she said with nose in the air. "And why would _you_ need to meet him anyway? I don't need your approval or anything." Although she held it back, she was completely confused as to what was going on.

"Yeah but he'd probably thank me after I warn him." Drew did another hair-flip and waited.

"Oh, yeah? Well I'll have you know I have a date this afternoon!"

"It's almost evening," he stated.

"This evening!" she went on, corrected, without a hitch.

"Well...who is it with?"

Looking around, she hardly had time to think and the first person that walked through the doorway became her target. "Ash!"

The mentioned trainer looked up as he heard his name being called but remained where he was with a blank expression.

"Pfft, what a choice," Drew said exasperatedly. "Forget warning him. Whatever, have fun on your...date." And he turned to leave.

May waited a moment and then called out. "Hey!"

He glanced back.

"You forgot something."

There was a pause.

"The rose. You always give me a rose, like it's some kind of sign you were here," she stated innocently.

Drew smirked again. "But how can I do that when you're already taken? It wouldn't be right to your _boyfriend_ right?"

May stared, more confusion overriding her system at the word and still wondering where her flower was while Ash turned, shaking his head and went back to his room.

**xoxo**

"No," he shook his head.

"Please! You have to! Just this once!" she pleaded.

Ash sat defiantly across from his traveling companion, who was currently trying to convince him of something desperately.

"But we have to! I need to prove to Drew that I'm not some undesirable person!" May argued again.

"You're the one who said it! Not me!" Ash shot back, folding his arms.

Pikachu sat on the desk, looking back and forth between the two. Finally he shook his head with a 'pika pi' and slapped an open palm against his forehead.

"If you don't then I'll just tell Brock _everything_ I saw happen this morning with you and Misty!" she suddenly declared.

At this the electric rodent's ears perked up and Ash reddened.

"But nothing happened!"

"It won't be that way when I'm done telling it!"

Pikachu nodded to himself as the strategy unfolded. He watched with beady eyes as the scene continued and Ash hung his head in defeat.

"Brock's already crazy; he doesn't need any more weird stories coming from you. Fine! But you're paying!" he said decidedly.

She gave him a pointed look.

"Fine, I'll pay."

**xoxo**

True to May's words, she exited the room their group shared and was heading out to the lobby, ready for her 'date'. As she stepped out of the hallway and into the poorly lit reception area, people looked up to see who it was.

Drew was sitting on a couch, an arm carelessly spread out on top and a leg crossed over his knee. He choked when he saw her. Ash was sitting at a table, arguing with Max over some white powdery substance that was claimed to be candy. Pikachu was calmly sitting on the table and looking on with disinterest. They also glanced up. Brock was just walking into the center from shopping for food and Misty was nowhere in sight.

May smiled brightly, walking happily over to her brother and Ash. "Hey, you ready?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and making sure Drew was watching. Max was about to open his mouth with a quick quip but May leaned over the table with a sweet smile. "Say one word and everyone is going to know about that thing you keep hidden in your backpack," she said in a low voice, never losing the happy expression.

Ash looked from one to the other, feeling threatened even though it wasn't his battle. "Uh...what's in his backpack?" Pikachu glanced at the siblings.

"Nothing," one said carelessly.

"Nothing!" the other said eagerly.

The two Maple siblings looked at each other, the older with a grin and the younger with fear behind his glasses.

"Uh...ok," Ash agreed.

"So, are you ready to go out?" May asked again, looking directly at Ash and standing up straight again.

"Right. Yeah," he said unsurely, standing up. He noticed the intense gaze fixed in their direction. "Is that Drew?" he questioned, looking at said boy.

"What? Who cares?" May responded, barely giving a glance around before grabbing his arm, in a way that made them seem more like a gentleman and lady, and leading him out the pokémon center doors.

"You stay here, buddy," Ash called to Pikachu, who stared as his friend was dragged away.

Brock was just approaching the table Max sat at. He raised a brow while passing his friends on their way out but didn't say anything.

"What's going on?" Brock asked, putting the paper bags onto the table.

"Pika pi! Pika pika, chuu," the electric pokémon started to explain, standing up on the table and making motions.

Brock looked to the other occupant and Pikachu sat down with a displeased expression.

Max looked defeated. "May and Ash are going out," he said shortly.

The breeder looked alarmed. "What?! That's not how things are supposed to go! I thought just this morning Ash and Misty were–" He stopped abruptly and looked down at the blue-haired boy who was staring. "Nevermind," he said quickly. "But something's not right. And what did Misty say when she heard?"

"When I heard what?"

The two looked up over Brock's shoulder to see the redhead standing there.

"About the newest, _hottest_ couple who have a date tonight," another voice said as footsteps came near. Now they all looked to Drew, who had walked over all calm and cool with arms folded.

"Who's the couple?" Misty asked blankly.

"Your great friends, Ash and May."

**xoxo**

"Ok, so what are we doing exactly?" Ash sighed.

"I dunno," May shrugged. "I guess we can just go get something to eat. Where to?"

"I get to choose?" Ash looked shocked.

"Well yeah, since you're paying I owe it to you."

"Alright, we'll just go get pizza or something."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, casual then. I'm glad I didn't get too dressed up."

"Yeah, you look nice by the way," Ash commented, looking around as they walked to try and find a place to eat.

"Thanks." She glanced down at the denim skirt and adjusted her single ponytail.

"So are we supposed to keep this up until Drew leaves or something?" he asked again.

"Hm...I didn't think about it," May said, putting a finger to her lips. "But then...wouldn't he like...expect us to kiss or something?"

The two looked up at each other before turning away and making the infamous gagging motion.

"That's not gonna happen," Ash said.

"Exactly. So what do we do?" May questioned, looking worried.

"Break up?" he suggested.

The girl halted in her steps, causing her companion to look back and stop as well.

"That's perfect! That's the best idea you've ever come up with Ash! Thanks so much for doing this for me!" she said happily, bouncing over to throw her arms around his neck in a friendly hug.

**xoxo**

A hug which did not look so friendly from the other side. Two lone figures, each in their own secret hiding spots, stared down the 'happy' couple. After watching Ash and May leave on their 'date' the two had casually excused themselves and pretended to head out for a walk or lie down for a bit.

Misty had taken the double-O seven approach and was hiding behind a line of bushes along the sidewalk, watching the two. Meanwhile Drew took the more casual, I-have-nothing-to-hide route and was walking a distance away and holding a magazine that he pretended to be looking at, glancing over the top of it every once in a while to see their progress.

They both rationalized they weren't spying so much as they were...looking into the truth. But what they hadn't realized yet is that after they had left, Brock and Max looked at each other for a second and, realizing they were on the same wavelength, also set out to follow the _happy couple_. Pikachu was left behind to walk away in a stiff disposition, heading out to play with the other pokémon, mumbling 'pika pi, pika pi' to himself the whole while.

None of the four stalkers could hear what was going on, but _the hug_ was something that made all eyes widen.

"What's going on with them?" Max asked, as even his young mind could understand the implications.

Misty unconsciously clenched her fist around a branch from the bush, chafing and bruising her palm.

Drew couldn't help but let his mouth fall open a little, realizing the truth.

And Brock, poor Brock had seen a pretty girl pass by and thus, missed the scene entirely. But Max filled him in, to which he 'aw'ed and cursed himself for not paying attention.

"Still, that doesn't tell us much," the breeder went on, the only level-headed of the bunch.

And everyone kept following.

**xoxo**

"Pizza! Yes!" May cheered, her mood lifted once a plan started forming in her head.

The two had found a booth and were thinking about what to get, whilst unknown to them they were being watched.

Misty stared at them – barely glancing away to see where she was going and randomly sitting down in a booth at the far end of the pizza place, still looking over her shoulder at the two.

"What're you doing here?" a voice asked.

The redhead turned around to stare at the person sitting across her at the table.

"Uh..." she started, mind blank. "I'm...hungry..." she said carefully, grabbing a menu and looking it over.

"Right. And my walk led me here too," Drew said, folding his arms and leaning back into the seat.

Brock and Max though, had chosen a more difficult route and were peering through the windows of the establishment while hiding in the shrubbery.

Unfortunately, that was as far as the night went because the two outside were dragged away by Officer Jenny and a large crowd of sports fans came into the pizza place – blocking the view Misty and Drew would've had otherwise.

Defeated, the four headed back for the Pokémon Center where they grouchily awaited the arrival of their friends.

Ash and May walked in, chatting happily and with full stomachs, not noticing the looks they were being shot.

**xoxo**

"Fine, you can get on top."

"Yes! It's always so much more fun that way."

"Okay whatever, just don't shake the bed this time. It can't stay up forever with the way you move."

"Geez, don't be a killjoy."

This is what Misty encountered as she came back from a morning jog to clear her head. She had already passed Brock and Max in a fierce game of...Go Fish, and the voices she heard from the other side of the door were unmistakably Ash and May.

She was a little apprehensive about opening the door, so instead made a fuss about turning the knob so as to warn the inhabitants of the room.

"Hey guys," Misty said cheerfully as she pushed open the door, smiling and closing her eyes momentarily to prepare herself. When she opened them, she saw May sitting on the top bunk, her knees tucked under her while Ash stood in the middle of the room, handing her folded bed sheets. "What's...going on?"

"Ash let me have the top bunk!" May said brightly.

"Oh." Misty looked relieved and disappointed at the same time. It would have been nice to catch them in the act and confirm everything for real.

"You okay, Mist?" Ash questioned, looking worried.

"I'm fine! I'll just take a quick shower," she said, smiling widely and grabbing her bag before heading to the bathroom and remembering to lock the door.

The two remaining in the room looked at each other.

"So about the plan," May started off. "I think tomorrow would be a good idea."

"Where? Here?" he asked.

"I guess. It's the only place where everyone's all together and Drew will be able to hear it. That way it won't be like we're trying to get everyone to notice," May continued.

"How is this gonna happen exactly? I've never...had to break up with someone," Ash said, looking at her skeptically.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll be breaking up with you," she waved a hand.

"What?!" Ash looked alarmed.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked innocently. "It'll be more realistic if I'm the one doing it."

"Why? Why can't I–"

"Look," May sighed. "Drew already thinks he's so much better than me and I had to lie and make up this boyfriend thing when he brought it up. If I'm the one getting dumped then it'll just make me look bad!"

Ash sighed as well. "Why can't we just do a mutual breakup thing?"

She thought about this, pausing in her task on the top bunk. "I'm not sure. I'll think about it. We have until tomorrow anyway."

He looked up from fixing the bottom bunk of the bunk beds on the other side of the room. "Yeah, and why are we waiting until tomorrow?"

"To make it look real! We can act it up more today and then tomorrow we'll be free."

**xoxo**

"Hey Drew. What're you doing up so early?" May questioned as she walked into the lobby.

"I could ask you the same thing," he shot back. "And actually, I decided to give my pokémon a final checkup before I head out again."

The brunette froze. "What? You're leaving?"

Drew smirked, turning to look at her directly now. "Aw, don't worry. You'll probably be looking into my face in a few weeks when I beat you at the next contest."

At the comment, her face scrunched up. "That's not what I meant! I never said I would _miss_ you," she argued.

"Right. Denial is–"

"When exactly are you leaving?"

The green-haired boy frowned at being cut off. "Maybe two hours from now. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" May said, smiling nervously and turning around to scamper off.

"Don't forget to say hi to your boyfriend for me!" he called out.

May flinched at this, nearly losing her footing but kept running.

Drew stared after her, his face blank and wondering why she was acting so weird.

**xoxo**

"Come on Ash! We can't wait forever and make a plan! We have to do something now!" May nagged, following him around the room. Misty had left a while before, leaving Ash to empty out and organize his cluttered backpack.

"What's the big deal with making sure Drew knows we've 'broken up' from our 'relationship' anyway?" Ash asked, stuffing a shirt into his bag.

"Because he's the reason we did this in the first place!" May said, waving her arms frantically and pacing.

"So what? He doesn't care if we're broken up, right?" Ash looked up again from his packing.

May paused to think about this. "But...I just don't like the feeling that I'm still attached," she said unsurely.

Ash sighed for the billionth time in the past two days. "Fine, whatever." He looked around at the stuff he still needed to pack. "I'll be out in twenty minutes. Just go wait and think of something to fight over so we can get it over with."

"Okay, good call!" May said with a smile and bounced away happily.

**xoxo**

Though he told her to wait in the lobby, May found it was a wonderful day outside and instead left the center through the back door – to a yard full of grass, bushes, trees and even a small pond where the pokémon being treated could hang out.

At the moment the center wasn't very busy and thus there weren't any pokémon frolicking about. The brunette chose a spot in the sun and sat down, leaning back against the building. She closed her eyes for a moment, hands on her knees.

"Shouldn't you get sun block or something? Isn't that what girls do, worrying about their looks and all?" a voice above asked.

She opened her eyes, head already tilted back, to stare at Drew. "Hi," she said with fake enthusiasm. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd impart some of my wisdom on you so when we face each other next time you're a worthy opponent," he responded, flipping his hair. But then he surprised May by sitting down next to her, one knee in the air and an arm resting on it in the oh-so casual Drew way she'd expect.

May rolled her eyes at him, looking away. "I don't need your help. I'll be ready to beat you the next time we meet for sure!" she claimed with a determined gaze, fists clenched in front of her face.

"So, how're things with Ash?" he questioned, suddenly changing the topic.

"Ash?" She looked confused for a moment as Drew stared at her. "Oh, right! Well, things are great," she said, her nose in the air. "How are you and your..." She stopped, looking at him in shock. "Wait! You don't have a girlfriend!" She laughed at her joke, and then stopped short. "Wait, do you?"

Drew grinned at her, shaking his head. "No, miss-know-it-all, I don't."

May's look was skeptical, wondering why he wasn't as insulted as she would have been. She tried to shrug this off. "Why not? Are you defective or something?" she asked, leaning in the stare him down.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with me!" he responded defensively. They paused and a silence fell. "So, how come we haven't seen any real action between you and your b-f?"

May turned back to look at him. "What?"

"Well, I overheard your brother talking about something. About always getting a kiss in the end." Drew tried not to change color at the word. "Isn't Ash older than you?"

"By two years, yeah." May stared, thinking to herself. "But what does..." Something struck her. "Wait. The day you heard Max say this was yesterday, right?" He nodded at her. "But that was when I told him about fairy tales and..." She trailed off and Drew watched her think.

He had to admit, she looked cute with her pointer and thumb fingers on her chin in a thinking pose with eyebrows scrunched together. May looked up to see her rival inching closer, his face looming overhead.

"Wait!" May shouted, jumping up. She grabbed Drew's hand and dragged him inside with her and he looked confused as well as surprised at his own actions.

**xoxo**

"Hey Misty! Wait up! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Ash shouted, following his friend through the halls of the pokémon center. He had exited the room after his packing was done with to find his best friend walking down past with a quick gait, and she didn't even glance back at his voice. "Misty!" he tried again, finally catching up and grabbing her shoulder.

"Ash?" she looked surprised. "Hey, what're you doing?" Misty had come to a stop when he caught up to her, but then resumed her stride.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said with furrowed brows. "Don't tell me you didn't hear me the whole two minutes I've been calling your name." Ash followed close behind her.

"Sorry, I had my mind on something," she replied. They walked in silence for a moment, the lobby only ten feet away. Misty stopped walking, making Ash do the same. "How come you didn't tell me you were going out with May?" she questioned, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I'm– What?" Ash looked baffled, pieces coming together in his head. "No! That's not what's going on! We're just–"

The redhead shot him a look. "I can't believe you're gonna lie to me! I thought we were friends." She looked slightly hurt at this. "Come on, Brock wanted to talk to us about something." And she continued her walk, with Ash gaping behind her, before moving his feet along as well.

The lights of the lobby glared on them as they exited the hall and Brock spotted the two from the corner table him and Max sat at.

"Ash!" another voice called, the person walking quickly into the center with an arm waving. May called Ash urgently and let go of Drew's hand to walk over quickly.

Ash looked at the brunette, unsure what was going on. He then glanced up to Misty who was standing two feet away with her own arms folded. She pursed her lips and gave him a look with raised brows.

May threw herself in front of her friend, grabbing his hands with her own in what must have looked like some intimate gesture. "We have to do this now!" she whispered to him with an anxious look, glancing over her shoulder at Drew who stood at the entrance where she'd left him. He was running a hand through his hair and looking around with a blank look, most likely in confusion.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something," Ash replied in his own whisper. "Misty's angry at me cuz of this plan of ours and–"

"Yeah, but then wouldn't be better if we just ended it now so we could move on and stuff?" May asked, looking hopeful and desperate at the same time.

"What's going on? Move on to what?" he asked.

"Uh...you and Misty! I'm sure you could explain things better when she's seen us break up and calms down." The two looked up to find Misty shaking her head as she had already left to join Brock and Max at their table, and even Drew began to walk to their group.

The four sitting down stared at May and Ash as they continued whispering, still holding hands between them.

"How's that for PDA?" Brock asked with a grin.

Max made a disgusted face. "Ew, that's my sister!"

"We know," Drew responded in a bored voice, putting his chin in a palm.

Misty made a face too. "Ugh, get a room."

"Could you just shut up?!" a voice interrupted the meager conversation the group was starting. They all – along with the half a dozen other trainers in the room and pokémon – looked at the two who were no long holding hands and seemed furious at each other. May had been the one to yell.

"Hey this isn't my fault!" Ash argued in his naturally loud voice. "Why'd you have to lie anyway?! And then drag me into it! You could've just used Brock or something!"

"You were the first person I saw! I definitely wasn't thinking straight when I agreed with him, okay?" May folded her arms and turned away with a sour expression.

"Trouble in paradise?" Brock commented to their group.

"This might've messed up me and Mist, completely!" he groaned, putting his hands on his face. Apparently the two had yet to notice their audience.

"Oh come on!" May shot back. "I may be twelve but I could tell you guys weren't gonna make a move anytime soon. Now _that_ you should be embarrassed about," she nodded with arms folded.

Ash stared blankly for a moment. Then he blinked. "Hey, what do you mean? Misty and I are friends!"

Misty, along with Brock and Max and even Drew, cringed at this. May suddenly looked up to find her and Ash the center of attention. She turned to look at her friends, plus Drew, and felt awkward.

"Uh...yeah..." she started off, eyes slowly sliding back to Ash. "And we're so through! This isn't working out. Let's just go back to being friends, right?" May asked, sticking out a hand for him to shake.

Ash looked as confused as always. "Um...sure." And instead he moved closer and gave her a friendly hug. "We so suck at acting," he whispered to her, before pulling back with a smile. "Friends," he agreed.

The group looked away as May and Ash began walking over.

"Well that was the shortest relationship in history, I think," Brock commented.

"I can't believe they never told us about it. I've been with you guys for a week now and they just hid it so well. You guys didn't know, right?" Misty asked, arms folded and looking up at her friends.

"I didn't see any signs of this either," Max replied. "Seems like they just kind of fabricated it the other day."

Their heads were down in thought as the non-couple came closer with each step. Something sparked and Drew looked up at everyone.

"The other day?" he asked, making the three look at him. "The other day, say around evening when they went out on that date?"

Brock nodded. Max pondered on this as well.

"Yesterday when I overheard you," Drew glanced at Max, "Telling someone about May getting kissed all the time or something?"

The younger sibling looked confused. "What?" He thought about all that happened yesterday but couldn't recall anything about May getting kissed, something he would have saved for blackmail. "Well, I was talking about these stories she was telling me. About the prince and princess or whatever always..."

Drew stared as Max trailed off. "You were talking about fairy tales?" He remembered her comment when they had been outside. They all looked up as May and Ash stopped next to the table. "May, were you and Ash really dating?"

"Of course we were!" she said, looking exasperated. "But now we're–"

Misty caught Drew's eyes. "Really?" the redhead asked suddenly. "I couldn't tell at all. I've never seen you two hold hands, let alone..." she trailed off. "Why didn't we ever see you guys kiss or anything?"

Ash squirmed. "We kept that kinda stuff to a minimum, especially in public," he answered quickly.

"Well then..." Drew started, and the non-couple looked at him, dreading the words. "Why don't you two kiss right now?"

May's face burned and Ash looked around in alarm. "Why would we do that?!" May asked loudly. "We've just broken up!"

"Well, it could just be a friendly kiss on the lips then. To seal your new friendship after the relationship," Brock suggested.

"No way, not happening!" Ash replied.

"So then, do you finally admit May, that you aren't as desirable as you thought?" Drew questioned, putting his face in a palm with a smirk.

She immediately became defensive. "What? No! That's not it at all! In fact, you're so wrong that I will–" May stopped herself short, turning and planting a kiss on Ash's lips – to which he stood there like a stone until she released him two seconds later. She pulled back and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Then they both turned away and gagged, wiping their mouths and making faces.

"You owe me for this May. I did not agree to that," Ash said in-between.

Misty grinned while Brock and Max laughed at the two with Drew looking as composed as ever.

"So that was all a lie, huh?" Drew asked.

May looked reluctant to agree but sighed. "Yeah, yeah. We were faking." She paused, realizing something. "Wait...I guess...I'm not as undesirable as you try to make me seem!" she said haughtily.

"Why would you say that?" he asked curiously.

"Because you were the one about to kiss me just outside!"

"So that's why you cared about 'breaking up'?" Ash rolled his eyes at her. "Girls. Ah!" he jumped as the redhead threw her arms around his neck. "Mist?"

"This is great! That just proves you wouldn't lie to me about something so big!" she said happily as Drew glared at May, who in turn just grinned back at him. Brock was whispering something to Max.

"So who gets the kiss in the end?" Max asked suddenly, causing all commotion to end as the group looked at him.

A loud sound was heard just as Pikachu walked in slowly, looking not quite himself.

"Hey, Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked, heading over to pick up his friend worriedly.

The rodent pokémon opened his small mouth to say something and nod.

But all he managed was a sneeze that released a thunderbolt, _shocking_ everyone.

And later that night Ash was caught going through Max's backpack, successfully noting a piece of blackmail in the form of a stuffed animal while Brock gave in to getting himself a pair of glasses that made him look less creepy.

**xo end xo**

**11-13-07**

**12:41am**

Okay, well I think I like this fic, although it was choppy and strange at times and for a while I wasn't sure where I was going with it. In the end I dug up a little bit of plot and threw it in there to form this. Hopefully you enjoyed it.

I have to say, it was a turn from most of my other one-shots where the ending was more conclusive and wasn't left open to the imagination as it is here. Sorry about that, but this is how it turned out and it just fit. I didn't really care to get to a resolved ending where two of the characters I'm coupling share a kiss or realize they're gonna start a relationship or anything so concrete. They are still just kids and I tried to keep it light and innocent even with my tainted mind filling in the spaces. Friendships are just as cute as romance.

11-14-07

1:00am

**I totally should have posted this earlier.**

**12-2-07**

**12:42am**


End file.
